


Walk On Memories And Broken Promises

by loeyviosa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alak, Angst, Basta Angst, Best friends KaiSoo, Broken Kyungsoo, F/M, Fluff Flashbacks, HINDI KO ALAM ANO 'TONG SINULAT KO, HINDI NAMAN YATA NAKAKAIYAK IDK, JenKai, M/M, Recent Jongin Dating News, full of flashbacks
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Magkasama simula pagkabata, sabay lumaki, sabay nanumpang hindi iiwan ang isa't isa at maraming bagay pa ang gagawin nang magkasama pero sa paglipas ng panahon, narealize nalang ni Kyungsoo na siya nalang mag-isa at si Jongin ayun, masaya na kasama ang iba.





	Walk On Memories And Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-ed so sorry if you'll encounter lots of typos
> 
>  
> 
> please don't expect too much. this is just so short.

Binagsak ni Kyungsoo ang baso na may lamang alak sabay tingin sa dalawang kaibigang nakatitig sakaniya na puno ng lungkot at pag-aalala.  
  
Lakas. Nag-aya uminom, kumanta. Walwal night dapat 'to pero bakit nauwi sa pagkawasak nanaman ng puso niya?  
  
Isang kanta lang 'yung narinig bumigay na agad siya kasabay nang pagbagsak ng mga luha niya.  
  
Ilang beses pa bang masusugatan? Hanggang kailan pa ba masasaktan?  
  
Sa araw-araw na lang na didilat tuwing umaga sa paggising, pinapanalangin na sana kaya niya nang tanggapin ng hindi nasasaktan, kaya na niyang ngumiti ng totoo at walang bahid ng pagpilit para lang maipakitang masaya rin siya kung saan ito masaya.  
  
Ang hirap kasi nung sasabihin mong _"I'm happy for the both of you."_ , pero kabaliktaran naman 'yung totoong nararamdaman mo. Mahirap ipilit sa sarili mong ngiti na nga lang 'yung maibibigay mo, maiaambag mo, tatraydurin ka pa ng mga luha mo sa gabi pagpikit ng mga mata mo.  
  
Pagod na siya pero 'yung puso niya patuloy pa rin sa pag-ariba. Tumitibok pa rin para sa isang taong inasahan niya. Hindi rin naman kasi nito kasalanan, siya lang 'yung nag-isip pero kasi akala niya, eh.  
  
Yun pala, wala. Yun pala hindi siya. Yun pala may iba.  
  
"Kyungsoo, tama na 'yan.." sabi ni Baekhyun, pilit na inaagaw ang baso na hawak ni Kyungsoo pero umiling ito at iniwas ang kamay kasabay nang pagbagsak ng mga luha niya.  
  
"Ngayon lang. Hayaan niyo akong ilabas 'to. Ilalabas ko lahat ng sama at sakit na nararamdaman ko. Ngayon lang. Last na 'to."  
  
Nagkatinginan sina Baekhyun at Jongdae. Ngayon lang nila nakitang sobrang vulnerable ni Kyungsoo. Oo alam nila ang pinagdadaanan nito, matagal-tagal na rin pero palagi nitong pinepeke 'yung ngiti niya lalo na kapag andyan ang best friend niya at ang girlfriend nito, kaya naman ibang-iba si Kyungsoo sa paningin nila ngayon pero siguro pagbibigyan nila?  
  
Baka kung sakaling mailabas niya ang lahat, maging maayos siya, baka ito na rin 'yung first step para gumaan 'yung puso niya at matutunan nitong kalimutan 'yung taong kahit kailan ay hindi naman pala naging kanya.  
  
Inangkin lang 'yung puso niya pero hindi pinag-ingatan, winasak pa nga at iniwang sugatan.  
  
_Sakit_.  
  
Binuksan ni Jongdae ang beer in can sa tabi ng bote ng alak sa mesa nila saka inabot kay Kyungsoo.  
  
_Let the night begin._  
  
"Alam niyo bang sa sobrang dikit namin ni Jongin noon, iiyak pa 'yon sa hapon sa tuwing pauuwiin na siya ni tita sa bahay nila kapag naglalaro kami.." tumawa si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag-alala ng mga nangyari noon.  
  
_***_  
  
_15 years ago_  
  
_"Jongin, magkikita naman ulit tayo bukas. Huwag ka nang umiyak."_  
  
_Umiling si Jongin habang pinupunasan ang luha at sipon na patulo na gamit ang kamay niya._  
  
_Dugyot din, ano?_  
  
_"Hindi ba talaga pwedeng dito na lang ako matulog?"_  
  
_Umiling si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya rin namang makasama ang best friend pero hindi pwede at grabe tatlong bahay lang naman ang pagitan nila._  
  
_"Hindi pwede.. alam mo namang walang kasama si tita sa bahay niyo diba? Sige na. Ako nalang ang pupunta sainyo bukas ng umaga pagkagising ko! Dadalhan kita ng paborito mong cupcakes.. gagawa kami ni nanay mamaya." malambing na sabi ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Napayuko naman si Jongin. Araw-araw nalulungkot talaga siya tuwing pagpatak ng alas singko ng hapon, paano kasi papauwiin na siya ng mama niya pag-uwi nito galing trabaho para makapaglinis na siya dahil may pasok pa kinabukasan ng umaga._  
  
_"Promise?"_  
  
_Tumango ang sampung taong gulang na si Kyungsoo, "Oo naman, promise! Wala namang pasok bukas, eh."_  
  
_Bumuntong hininga si Jongin. "Sige na nga. Basta pupunta ka ha? Pag hindi ka pumunta, guguluhin kita sa kwarto mo!" pananakot nito na tinawanan lang ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Sige na. Bye, Nini. Good night."_  
  
_"Bye, Kyungie." nagflying kiss pa si Jongin at dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na magtatampo ang best friend kung sakaling hindi niya papansinin, he acted na sinalo niya ang kiss._  
  
_They both giggled at the same time bago lumabas ng bahay nila Kyungsoo si Jongin para umuwi sakanila._  
  
***  
  
"Sobrang clingy niya. Magmula nang magkakilala kami at naging magkaibigan hanggang sa nagtuloy-tuloy.. High school, college, hanggang ngayon bago noong nakaraang taon." pagtuloy ni Kyungsoo sa kwento niya kela Jongdae at Baekhyun.  
  
_***_  
  
_First year high school_  
  
  
_"Kyungsoo, kinakabahan ako.. Paano kung hindi pala tayo magkaklase? Kyungsoo!!!!"_  
  
_Natawa si Kyungsoo sa best friend niyang nakakapit pa sa braso niya._  
  
_Si Jongin talaga, parang hindi kayang mabuhay kapag wala siya._  
  
_"Kung hindi, schoolmates naman tayo at pwede tayong magkita kapag break at uwian."_  
  
_"Pero gusto kong kasama ka sa iisang classroom!" pagmamaktol pa ni Jongin._  
  
_"Eh kung tignan muna kaya natin 'no? Nagrereact ka agad, eh, wala pa nga!" pabiro pang umirap si Kyungsoo na dahilan kung bakit ngumuso si Jongin._  
  
_Cute talaga, eh._  
  
_Minsan naiisip niya, ano kayang feeling halikan ang best friend niya?_  
  
_Cheka, ang harot ng 13 years old Kyungsoo pero kasi crush niya si Jongin._  
  
_Hello, sino ba naman kasing hindi magkakagusto sa lalaking magaling sumayaw, gwapo, tapos sobrang close pa sakaniya? Talagang dikit sila, napaka clingy nga, eh, kaya hindi rin niya masisisi ang sarili kung bakit ba attracted siya._  
  
_Yun lang naman, eh, at mga bata pa sila. Wala pa sa isip ni Kyungsoo 'yang ganyang mga bagay._  
  
_Nakarating sila sa lobby kung saan nakapost ang listahan ng pangalan ng mga enrolled students at kung saang section sila kabilang._  
  
_May paghinga pa nang malalim na nalalaman si Jongin bago niya hanapin ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo. Oo, inuna niya ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo bago ang kanya, kabado kasi siya, eh._  
  
_Naghahanap pa lang si Jongin nang marinig niya ang pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan niya, nasa kabilang side pala ito at hinahanap din ang section nila._  
  
_"Jongin!!!!"_  
  
_"Ano?! Ano?!" tarantang tanong nito at muntik pang matapilok, mabuti nalang ay nahawakan siya ni Kyungsoo sa magkabilang braso._  
  
_"Guess what?" Kyungsoo grins._  
  
_Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin bago lumapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at kaagad na nagets ni Jongin._  
  
_"Magkaklase tayo? Yes!"_  
  
_Oo, ganon ka-big deal kasi hindi talaga siya sanay na wala si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. It's like Kyungsoo is his better half._  
  
_His best friend, **his brother from another mother.** _  
  
***  
  
"Palagi niyang sinasabi sakin na hindi niya kaya kung sakaling may magbabago samin.. kung sakali daw na darating 'yung araw na magkakalamat 'yung friendship, hindi raw niya kakayanin. I remember once na nangako pa siya ulit, kagaya ng palagi niyang ginagawa noong mga bata pa kami, we will be on each other's side kahit anong mangyari, lalo na siya. He promised."  
  
***  
_3rd year high school_  
  
_"Prom na pala next week 'no? May isusuot ka na ba?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila pauwi._  
  
_Madalas kasi ay naglalakad lang sila ni Jongin, para na rin makatipid sa pamasahe kasi malapit lang naman ang bahay nila from school, mas enjoy rin ang maglakad na lang at may madadaanan pang ibang makakainan._  
  
_"Bibili ako sa weekend. Ikaw ba? Sabay tayo." sabi ni Jongin._  
  
_Natawa si Kyungsoo sabay iling, "Meron na ako, eh. Sorry, hindi ko nasabi sayo.. Samahan nalang kitang bumili."_  
  
_Tumango naman si Jongin habang malapad ang pagkakangiti. "Sige! Gusto ko 'yan."_  
  
_"Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa mukha ko? Ilang taon na tayong araw-araw magkasama." Kyungsoo jokingly asked._  
  
_Ngumuso naman si Jongin, "Bakit? Ayaw mo na ba akong nakikita, Soo? Sawa ka na ba?"_  
  
_Sinadya ni Kyungsoo na hindi sumagot kaya tumigil si Jongin sa paglalakad at hinawakan ang wrist ni Kyungsoo bago ito iharap sakaniya._  
  
_"Soo, ano?" inalog niya pa ang best friend. "Ayaw mo na ba sakin?!"_  
  
_Natawa si Kyungsoo at pinitik ang noo ni Jongin. "Loko! Kailan ba mangyayari 'yon? It will never happen, Nini."_  
  
_"Promise?" tanong nito na parang bata._  
  
_Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Wala pa ring nagbago, ganun pa rin si Jongin, mahilig sa salitang "promise"._  
  
_"Pangako." sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay tango._  
  
_Napangiti si Jongin sabay pisil sa ilong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Aray!"_  
  
_"Sorry." Jongin chuckled. "Basta ako, gusto ko palaging kasama ka. Hindi ako sanay nang wala ka, eh. Basta ito, Soo." ngumiti si Jongin nang malapad at doon naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang unang pagtibok ng puso niya._  
  
_Hindi naman na bago sakaniya ang maattract sa best friend niya, crush niya nga ito noon, eh, diba? Pero ngayon lang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya dahil sa pagtingin sa kaibigan._  
  
_Ngayon lang at halos matunaw siya dahil sa tingin nito at sa nararamdaman._  
  
_"A-ano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Hinawi ni Jongin ang bangs ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti, 'yung ngiting nagparealize kay Kyungsoo na mahal na pala niya._  
  
_Hulog na hulog na pala siya._  
  
_"I promise na palagi lang akong nandito para sayo. Kung hindi man literal, basta asahan mong may oras ako palagi para sayo. Para sayo lang, Kyungsoo." sabi nito at halos manlambot ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo kung hindi lang siya hinila ni Jongin para magpatuloy sila sa paglalakad._  
  
_"Tara na!" sabi nito na parang balewala lang ang sinabi niya._  
  
***  
  
"At prom night nung niyaya niya akong makipagsayaw sakaniya.. Parang sasabog 'yung puso ko sa sobrang saya, at alam niyo ba kung ano ang sinabi niya?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Naghintay lang naman sina Jongdae at Baekhyun nang tahimik.  
  
Ininom ni Kyungsoo ang beer na hawak saka pinunasan ang luha niya, "Na ako lang ang isasayaw niya hanggang sa mga susunod na taon pa. Ako lang, ako lang at walang iba."  
  
***  
  
_PROM NIGHT._  
  
_"Pwede ka bang isayaw?"_  
  
_Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Kausap niya ang ibang kaibigan habang hinahayaan si Jongin na makipag-interact sa iba._  
  
_Syempre, hindi naman sa buong oras ng prom ay magkasama sila pero kung sa proper seat lang ay magkasama talaga sila, tapos na rin namang kumain at pwede nang isayaw ng mga estudyante ang kahit na sinong gusto nila._  
  
_Siniko naman ng ibang kaibigan si Kyungsoo. Matagal na kasi silang inaasar dahil para talaga silang magjowa, ang kaso talagang best friends lang... para kay Jongin._  
  
_"Seryoso ka ba?"_  
  
_Tumango si Jongin habang nakakunot ang noo, "Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?"_  
  
_Seryoso siya. Bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo lalo na ng ilahad ni Jongin ang palad niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo, "Can I have this dance?"_  
  
_Napalunok si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa paligid. Yung mga close sakaniyang nakakita ay tinatapunan sila ng mapang-asar na tingin._  
  
_Lumunok si Kyungsoo saka dahan-dahang pinatong ang nanginginig niyang kamay sa kamay ni Jongin._  
  
_This is not the first time na maghawak sila ng kamay pero ito ang una magmula nang mahulog si Kyungsoo at corny mang pakinggan pero naramdaman niya 'yung mga butterflies sa tyan niya._  
  
_Shit._  
  
_Binata na siya!_  
  
_Naglakad sila papunta sa dance floor at nang makarating ay hinarap siya ni Jongin. Buong stay roon ay nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sakaniya hanggang sa Jongin placed Kyungsoo's both hands on his shoulders before placing his sa waist ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Grabe 'yung tibok ng puso, para na itong kakawala sa ribcage._  
  
_They swayed. Paulit-ulit lang pero it doesn't matter to Kyungsoo lalo na at si Jongin ang kaharap._  
  
_Kitang kita rin naman kay Jongin na masaya siya sa ginagawa nila._  
  
_"Sobrang saya ko ngayong gabi, Soo. Ngayon lang tayo nagsayaw ng ganito."_  
  
_Natawa si Kyungsoo._  
  
_Oo nga. Ngayon lang._  
  
_"Last na rin 'to." pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sabay iling bago pa ihapit si Kyungsoo nang mas malapit sakaniya, "Hindi pwede!"_  
  
_"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Kasi madaming beses pa natin 'tong gagawin. Sa next prom pa next year, graduation ball, sa kahit anong ganitong klase ng event o di kaya ay pag trip nating dalawa.. Basta, isasayaw pa kita sa mga susunod pang taon.. Ikaw lang, ikaw lang at walang iba." sincere na sabi ni Jongin at naramdaman 'yun ni Kyungsoo, kaya rin siguro niya naisip na tamang time na 'yon para ipaalam sa best friend niya ang tunay na nararamdaman._  
  
_"I love you." he blurted out._  
  
_Akala niya magugulat si Jongin pero hindi, lumapad ang ngiti nito bago siya yakapin. Ibinaon naman ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Jongin._  
  
_"Mahal din kita, **best friend..** " sagot nito at doon naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang first heartbreak niya._  
  
***  
  
"Gago diba? I love you, best friend?" pinilit niyang matawa.  
  
Tangina, ang tagal na non pero tagos na tagos pa rin sakaniya kasi nung gabi na 'yon sinampal na siya ni Jongin sa katotohanang hanggang best friends lang sila pero umasa pa rin siya, umasa pa rin siya kasi putanginang mga kilos 'yan, 'yang pag-aalaga na 'yan, napaka pa-fall!  
  
"Pero tinanggap ko.. At least mahal ako, kahit pang best friend lang, mahal pa rin ako.. Concern pa rin sakin. Matatanggap ko na sana 'yon, kundi lang siya sobrang manhid at gago lalo na nung high school graduation day."  
  
_***_  
  
_GRADUATION DAY_  
  
_"Paano ba 'yan? Iba na ang university na papasukan natin sa start ng next school year. Hindi na tayo magkasama." sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila palabas ng hall._  
  
_Tapos na ang graduation ceremony at as usual, hindi man sobrang taas ng ranking ay kasama pa rin sila sa mga pinarangalan. Hindi lang naman kasi sila pa-chill chill lang. Masipag din naman mag-aral si Jongin, thanks to Kyungsoo na naturally brainy at naimpluwensiyahan ang best friend._  
  
_"Basta kapag hindi gaanong busy magkikita pa rin tayo. Kung pasok sa schedule, sabay tayong maglalunch o kung hindi man, edi pupuntahan kita sa bahay niyo at wala kang magagawa ron!"_  
  
_Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. As if naman napigilan na niya si Jongin sa pagpunta sa bahay nila even for once, never nangyari, kahit hindi pa sila okay talagang ipipilit ni Jongin para lang magkabati sila._  
  
_Usually kasi kapag may alitan, siya agad 'yung magpapakumbaba para kay Kyungsoo pero understandable naman madalas kasi usually kasalanan niya._  
  
_"Oo na. Hindi ka naman magpapapigil, eh."_  
  
_"Talagang hindi!" sabay silang natawa habang papunta sa mga magulang nilang inaantay sila sa kotse dahil magkakasama silang maglalunch ngayon to celebrate their graduation. "Alam mo pag nagkatrabaho na ko, bibili ako ng condo natin para kung sakaling gusto nating magkasama minsan, duon tayo. Para sating dalawa lang 'yon!"_  
  
_"Sabi mo 'yan ha?" sabi ni Kyungsoo na tinanguan ni Jongin at itinaas ang right hand, "Promise!"_  
  
***  
  
"Hanggang sa pumasok ang college life.. Naging busy pero we made sure na hindi magbabago ang pagkakaibigan namin. Ni isang beses tinanong niya ako nun kung wala ba akong nagugustuhan, nililigawan, or manliligaw.. Syempre meron pero hindi kasi 'yun ang focus ko at hindi naman ang mga taong 'yon ang gusto ko. Tanga lang kasi kahit isang beses hindi ako nagbigay ng chance para buksan ang puso ko para sa iba.." Kyungsoo chuckled saka isinandal ang ulo sa mesa at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita, "Tinanong ko rin siya 'non at 'yung sagot niya lalo lang nagbigay dahilan para hindi ako magbigay ng chance sa iba."  
  
***  
_2nd YEAR COLLEGE_  
  
_"Seryoso ka bang wala?" tanong ni Jongin matapos sumagot ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang nagugustuhan ngayon, "Kahit last year ayan na 'yung sagot mo ha?"_  
  
_Tumango si Kyungsoo na kasasara lang ng notebook niya._  
  
_Friday ngayon at pareho silang walang pasok kinabukasan so they decided to meet sa coffee shop na parehong malapit sa both school nila._  
  
_"Hm, busy ako sa studies, eh."_  
  
_"Busy? So kung hindi ka busy, baka meron?" tanong ni Jongin._  
  
_Umiling si Kyungsoo, "Hindi pa rin? Ewan ko. Bakit ikaw ba? M-meron ba?" kabadong tanong niya._  
  
_Saglit na tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo bago uminom sa mocha frappé niya. "Wala rin, eh. Parang walang pasok, di ko ba alam!" tumawa ito. "Basta ito, Kyungsoo ha?"_  
  
_"Ano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Hanggat maaari, wag ka munang magla-lovelife? Baka mawalan ka ng oras sakin, eh.." nakapout na sabi nito._  
  
_Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos ng gamit niya._  
  
_Ayaw ni Jongin?_  
  
_Hindi naman sa ayaw niya 'yung sinabi nito, in fact, natuwa pa nga siya, eh, kasi gusto pala ni Jongin ang oras niya. Gusto parin niya, gustong gusto pa rin pala niya._  
  
_"Oo naman.. basta ikaw rin, unfair na ako lang!" kunyareng nagtatampong sabi ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Lumapad ang ngiti ni Jongin, "Oo naman. Hindi ko naman sasabihin at gugustuhin 'yun kung hindi tayo pareho.. Hindi ako selfish, ikaw lang pinagdadamot ko."_  
  
_Umirap si Kyungsoo sabay bato ng tissue sa mukha niya, "Tigilan mo!" inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero sa huli, sabay lang silang natawa._  
  
***  
  
"Nagpatuloy ang lahat.. hanggang sa grumaduate at nakapagtapos kami ng college na parehong single. Akalain niyo 'yon? Talagang wala kaya sino bang hindi aasa? Diba kadalasan sa mga ganun, at the end kayo 'yung magkakahulugan, magkakatuluyan.. Ayun na, eh, akala ko ayon na pero akala ko lang pala." pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang luha pero hindi na niya napigilan, sunod-sunod na bumagsak, eh. "Pero nung nakakuha ng trabaho.. Nagbago ang lahat. Doon na nagsimula."  
  
_***_  
  
_"Jongin, pwede mo ba akong samahan? Off mo bukas, diba? May party kasi sa office namin sa weekend, eh wala pa akong isusuot. Samahan mo ko sa mall." sabi ni Kyungsoo nang dumaan siya sa bahay nila Jongin._  
  
_Kagagaling niya lang sa trabaho at saktong kakauwi lang din ni Jongin, dumaan na muna si Kyungsoo sakanila bago umuwi._  
  
_"Huh?" umupo si Jongin sa sofa habang tutok na tutok ang mga mata sa cellphone niya._  
  
_"Sabi ko samahan mo ako.."_  
  
_"Ah, sige sige." sabi nito at tumango._  
  
_Dahil pagod si Kyungsoo at sa pag-aakalang ganun lang din si Jongin ay binalewala na lang niya ang naging sagot nito pero kinabukasan nang matapos umuwi siya ng tanghali dahil naghalf day lang siya ay wala si Jongin sakanila._  
  
_"Nasaan po siya, tita?" tanong niya sa mama ni Jongin._  
  
_"Hindi mo alam? Hindi ba sinabi sayo?"_  
  
_Umiling si Kyungsoo, "Hindi po."_  
  
_"Pinuntahan 'yung kaibigan niyang babae.. Nako, ewan ko ba sa batang 'yon at bigla bigla na lang umaalis these past few days tapos late umuwi. Palagi pang tutok sa cellphone niya. Sabi niya kaibigan niya 'yung Jennie ba 'yon? Hindi ko alam, eh." tuloy-tuloy na sabi nito at parang namanhid si Kyungsoo._  
  
_Ano raw? Babaeng kaibigan? Late umuwi? Palaging wala? Tutok sa cellphone?_  
  
_Si Jongin?_  
  
_Ibang-iba sa Jongin na kilala niya at best friend niya._  
  
_"A-ah ganun po ba, tita? Sige po, thank you." tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo saka nagpaalam bago umalis mag-isa._  
  
_Nung araw na 'yon ay umuwi na lang siya at hindi na umalis._  
  
_Marami naman siyang damit diyan, hindi na siguro kailangan ng bago._  
  
_Nagdaan ang mga araw na hindi sila nagkikita ni Jongin._  
  
_Ang sudden. Hindi siya sanay kaya sinubukan niya itong i-text isang beses at nakatanggap naman siya kaagad ng response, ang kaso sana hindi na lang pala dahil nasagot lahat ng katanungan niya at nadurog lang ang puso niya._  
  
**_Kyungsoo: "Nasaan ka? Miss na kita. Punta ka naman dito sa bahay pag free ka, gagawan kitang cupcakes."_**  
  
_**Response: "Hello! Jongin left his phone sa condo ko since last night at dadalhin ko pa lang 'to sa office para ibalik sakaniya. Sorry, I accidentally opened your message kasi napindot ko. Don't worry, I'll tell it to Jongin. -Jennie :)"** _  
  
_Jennie?_  
  
_Jennie, huh?_  
  
_Sino naman si Jennie? At condo? So did Jongin stay at her condo last night?_  
  
_Nakakatampo lang kasi hindi nagsasabi. Balewalaan nalang ba?_  
  
_Hindi na niya ito nireplyan at pinatay na ang cellphone niya._  
  
_Sige. Bahala na._  
  
_Hindi na pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari at kinabukasan ay nadatnan niya si Jongin na nakaupo sa couch sa sala nila, inaantay siya._  
  
_"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" casual na tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Napayuko si Jongin, "Sorry."_  
  
_"Sorry? Saan?" tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_He acted na walang mali, kahit ang dami._  
  
_Saan na napunta 'yung promises? Yung friendship? Yung deal?_  
  
_"May hindi ako sinasabi.."_  
  
_Nakaramdam ng kaba si Kyungsoo._  
  
_Ito na ba? Ready na ba siyang pag-usapan?_  
  
_"A-ano 'yon?"_  
  
_"Jennie replied to your message. Alam kong alam mo ang tinutukoy ko, Soo." seryosong sabi ni Jongin._  
  
_Umayos nang upo si Kyungsoo at pinagsaklop ang dalawang kamay bago umiwas ng tingin._  
  
_"I-it's okay.. Nakakatampo lang kasi hindi ka nagkukwento." mahinang sabi niya._  
  
_Nabigla naman siya nang yakapin siya ni Jongin at inalog pa ang balikat niya, "Soo! Sorry na!" nakapout na sabi nito._  
  
_Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo._  
  
_Tangina? Bakit nagsosorry?_  
  
_Kasi may nagustuhang iba?_  
  
_Hindi naman siya ganun ka-cruel para gustuhing gawin 'yun ni Jongin. Walang magmali sa nagmahal o nagkagusto, malay niya kung ano na ang nararamdaman ni Jongin sa babaeng 'yon pero wag na wag siyang magsosorry kasi hindi 'yun matatanggap ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Kasi wala namang mali, walang kasalanan._  
  
_"For what?!" kunyareng iritang tanong niya sabay layo ng onti kay Jongin._  
  
_"Dahil hindi ko sinabi agad.."_  
  
_"Eh bakit kasi hindi mo sinabi agad?" tanong ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"E-eh! Wag na, Soo! Wag mo na itanong!"_  
  
_Nacurious naman lalo si Kyungsoo dahil bakit ganun ang inaakto ni Jongin? Parang may tinatago?_  
  
_"Bakit nga.." seryosong tanong niya._  
  
_"K-kyungie-"_  
  
_"Jongin, bakit?"_  
  
_Bumuntong hininga si Jongin bago umiwas ng tingin, "P-promise mo muna na hindi ka magagalit.."_  
  
_"Malamang! Immature ba ko, ha? Ha?!"_  
  
_Umiling ito bago nagsalita, "Nawala na sa isip ko, eh. Masyadong occupied ni Jennie ang utak ko nitong mga nakaraan. S-sorry."_  
  
_At napapikit nalang si Kyungsoo dahil sa narinig._  
  
_Totoo namang hindi siya nagalit, pero nasaktan siya._  
  
_Tangina._  
  
_Ganito pala ang pakiramdam._  
  
_Nanunuot 'yung sakit. Putangina._  
  
_"G-ganun ba? Ayos lang 'yon, ayun lang, eh!" pinilit niyang ngumiti, ipakita na masaya siya para kay Jongin kahit ang totoo ay gusto niya itong sapakin dahil bakit?_  
  
_Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit ba siya nagtatanong ng bakit pero gusto niya ng sagot, sagot sa walang matinong tanong kasi hindi mahanap ang mga tamang salita._  
  
_"Talaga?" malapad na ngiting tanong ni Jongin na tinanguan ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Oo naman! Basta promise me na magsasabi ka na, ha? At best friends pa rin tayo."_  
  
_"Oo naman! Nag-iisa ka pa rin, walang kapalit, best friend."_  
  
_Pero nagdaan ang mga araw, linggo, buwan na nagkaroon na ng maraming pagkukulang si Jongin. Lumipas din ang friendship anniversary nila na wala ni isa siyang natanggap kay Jongin._  
  
_Sa loob ng ilang taon nilang magbest friends, ito ang una at kahit simple greeting? Wala._  
  
_Nasayang lang ang handa ni Kyungsoo na mga cupcake, 'yung paboritong paborito ni Jongin na recipe pa ng namayapang lola ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_"Happy birthday, Kyungsoo!" sumalubong sakaniya pag-uwi niya sa bahay nang sumapit ang birthday niya._  
  
_Andun ang iilang kaibigan kabilang na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae, pamilya, at ilang officemates._  
  
_Kumain sila, simpleng pahanda ng mama niya para naman kahit papaano ay makalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang stress sa trabaho pero may kulang, eh._  
  
_Kahit ilang regalo pa, ilang bati pa, kung hindi naman galing sa taong hinahanap niya, balewala._  
  
_Kasi nasaan ba si Jongin?_  
  
_Kailan ba sila huling nagkita?_  
  
_Last week? No, last month._  
  
_Dumaan ang pasko at bagong taon na hindi sila magkasama. Bago rin para kay Kyungsoo dahil nagcecelebrate sila nang magkakasama._  
  
_"Tita, si Jongin po?" tanong niya sa mama nito nang makitang magkausap ang mama nilang dalawa sa labas ng bahay, katatapos lang ng small party niya at nagpapasalamat ang mama ni Jongin sa mama niya sa pag-imbita._  
  
_"Ah, hindi ba sinabi sayo? Nasa bakasyon sila ni Jennie dahil birthday na non sa 16. Nagleave sila ni Jongin sa trabaho kasi raw.." tumawa ang mama ni Jongin na parang kinikilig pa bago nagpatuloy, "tatanungin na raw niya si Jennie para maging girlfriend sa birthday nito. Surprise."_  
  
_At 'yun na ata ang pinaka malungkot na birthday ni Kyungsoo._  
  
_Lalo na nang makauwi si Jongin mula sa bakasyon at nakipagkita sakaniya. Akala niya ay babawi ito at magcecelebrate sila ng birthday nilang dalawa pero nang makarating siya sa meeting place ay sila ni Jennie ang bumungad sakaniya._  
  
_"Kyungsoo, girlfriend ko, si Jennie." pakilala ni Jongin, "babe, si Soo, best friend ko."_  
  
_At doon na talaga gumuho ang mundo ni Kyungsoo, hanggang ngayon na going strong sila._  
  
_Kasi ang sakit. Sobrang sakit._  
  
***  
  
  
"Lahat ng pangako, napunta sa wala.. Alam niyo ba?" tumawa siya kasabay nang pagpatak ng luha na hindi na niya pinunasan, para saan pa? Kanina pa siya umiiyak. Kanina pa siya naglalabas ng sama ng loob. "Going strong sila pero ako? Ito, parang sa bawat araw na gumigising ako, nanghihina ako. Wala naman akong sakit, healthy naman ako.. Yung puso ko lang 'yung hindi."  
  
Lumapit sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sakaniya, pinagitnaan siya bago yakapin.  
  
"Sobrang sakit kasi ganun na lang ba ako kadaling itapon? Oo, wala siyang nararamdamang romantic feelings para sakin pero best friend niya ako! At ang kapal ng mukha niyang hilingin sakin na wag na munang magkaroon ng lovelife noong college dahil daw mawawalan ako ng oras pero siya pa pala 'tong unang gagawa, mambibigla at parang binalewala na 'yung ilang taon naming pagkakaibigan."  
  
Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. Kanina pa siya umiinom pero hindi pa rin siya tinatamaan ng alak! Mas malakas pa 'yung tama ng sakit na binibigay ni Jongin, eh.  
  
"Sabi niya magkasama kami pero ito ako ngayon, mag-isa nalang.."  
  
Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na andun naman sila pero alam niyang hindi sila ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo, at kahit anong gawin nila ay hindi nila maiibsan 'yung sakit na nararamdaman nito.  
  
"Hanggang kailan ako magiging ganito? Hanggang kailan pa ba ako masasaktan? Hindi na ako aasa sakaniya, eh, gusto ko nalang makalimutan na siya ng puso ko kasi parang pinapatay ako sa sobrang sakit.."  
  
"Pero tanggap ko naman talaga.. Nasasaktan lang ako nang sobra pero gaya nga ng sinabi ko sa sarili ko, basta masaya siya siguro ayos na ako ron. Basta masaya siya.. Tska bagay rin naman sila? Ang pinaka sama lang ng loob ko, bukod sa masakit kasi mahal ko siya, eh, binalewala niya ako. Mag-isa na lang ako."  
  
Pumikit si Kyungsoo habang inaalala ang lahat ng ala-ala at mga pangako, pangakong hindi natupad.

Sana lang ay hindi saktan ni Jennie ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

Yun lang naman ang gusto niya, eh, kahit noon pa na mahanap ni Jongin ang kaligayahan niya.

Syempre umasa siyang sana siya 'yun, pero mukhang hindi talaga sila ang para sa isa't-isa kaya ngayon ay wala siyang hangad kundi ang kaligayahan nito.

Kahit ilang sakit pa ang dinanas niya, basta makita lang niya na walang pinagsisisihan si Jongin sa mga naging desisyon niya ay ayos na sakaniya.

Ganun siya kamahal ni Kyungsoo _, kahit pa binura na niya sa isip niya ang mga pangakong binitawan niya noon._

Siguro bibili si Kyungsoo ng condo? Kahit para sakaniya na lang kasi wala na si Jongin, hindi na pwede si Jongin.

Siguro ay hindi rin siya maghahanap ng taong hihilom ng puso niya, kasi wala namang ibang makakagawa 'non kundi siya lang at kusa namang darating 'yung taong para sayo, hindi hinahanap at hindi hinihintay.

Kagaya ng biglaang pagkikita at pagkilala nila ni Jongin sa playground ng subdivision nila noong mga bata pa sila nang masugatan si Kyungsoo matapos masagasaan ng bike ni Jongin.  
  
Unang kita, nasugatan siya ni Jongin at wala itong malay na sa pagtatapos ng pagkakaibigan nila ay sugat pa rin pala ang iiwan ni Jongin sakaniya.  
  
Yun nga lang ay hindi ito nakikita o nahahawakan, hindi nagdurugo pero katulad ng totoong sugat ay masakit, hindi mo man nakikita ay sigurado namang mag-iiwan ito ng bakas.  
  
Bakas ng memorya ng pagkakaibigan nila at ang mga ipinangako sakaniya, _pangakong sigurado siyang gagawin pa rin ni Jongin pero iba na ang kasama._

**Author's Note:**

> ayun lang. sorry haha!


End file.
